SEQUEL: Still Somebody's Lover
by AceLovesAnime
Summary: This is a SEQUEL to one of my previous stories, Still Somebody's Master. I encourage you to read that before starting this one! Claude x Ciel, as expected by my viewers. Credit for the cover image: fanpop.
1. Prequel

**Finally, the sequel to "Still Somebody's Master" has begun! Please enjoy the story~**

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis had thought that leaving Ciel alone would teach him a lesson, true. And that it would make them less close to each other's hearts, allowing Sebastian to kill Ciel when it came that time - which had been very close, anyway. It was supposed to be good for their sanity…

Unfortunately, that backfired when, in his absence, Ciel met another demon to watch after him. Not only was he just as good a butler, but he took care of the little Earl who, at the time, had been all but heartbroken by Sebastian's disappearance. It wasn't that he hadn't waited, hadn't bothered looking for Sebastian, just that after time had passed, he'd given up and moved on. It aws t obe expected, really…

Despite the expectation value that it should have had, Sebastian Michaelis couldn't help being furious with his master - who hadn't quite broken the contract, either, just left their half-assed relationship and told him to stay away. Actually, he wasn't even sure that it had ever been a relationship, officially speaking, but nevertheless…

The point is that he was hurt and, when he finally did find Ciel Phantomhive again, he was already in the arms of Claude Faustus. When flat out lying hadn't worked, he'd tried something closer to the truth, but it was useless, so finally Sebastian had stooped to trickery - which backfired as well, resulting in a broken door, an angry spider, and a human boy that wanted even _less_ to do with his former butler. Thus, Ciel was pushed further away from Sebastian and closer to Claude, resulting in the first of many 'I love you's.

And that's where our story left off, it seems. Sebastian alone, Ciel admitting his love to another demon, and Claude taking his lover home for a well-deserved cup of tea. _What happens to them now, we'll have to wait and see…_


	2. Autumn Breeze

It had been six months since Sebastian's last attempt at returning things to normal for himself and Ciel Phantomhive. During such time, Ciel had been at his _new_ Estate—which he very much considered _home_ now—with his lover and butler, Claude Faustus. The maid Claude had hired to help with the Manor's many chores and keeping the young master company, Hannah, stayed in the only downstairs bedroom. The master's bedroom was upstairs, just down the hall from his butler's, though it was only infrequently that they slept separately these days.

For now though, Ciel was out in the luxurious garden that the Estate offered, enjoying the last of the flowers that bloomed. Autumn had settled in, leaving a frosty breeze in the air that was blocked out only by his jacket - though that was enough to keep him comfortable. Azure eyes had fluttered shut a bit ago as he sat on the wooden bench, able to find peace outside now that he wasn't always looking over his shoulder—

The presence at his side immediately spooked him from this though, forcing a gasp from his previously closed lips as he jumped in his seat. He didn't get far, though, because his lover's arms were quick to encircle him, voice warm in contrast to the chilly weather, "It's alright, love, it is only me."

"Claude!" Ciel hissed slightly as he spoke, eyes narrowed in something between irritation and embarrassment, "Don't—"

His lips were covered by the butler's before any more chastising could be done, and Claude only pulled away to apologize, "My apologizes for frightening you, my Lord."

The little Earl sighed at that, curling into his butler's arms rather than arguing any further. "It's fine," he mumbled, resting his head on the other male's shoulder, "You ought to know better by now, though."

"You looked lonely out here," Claude may have chuckled, but it was probably just the wind that Ciel heard - his lover rarely laughed, even when happy or amused. The younger huffed at the whole thing, tilting his head up to steal a kiss from his butler rather than continuing their conversation. Claude was quick to accept that, smiling faintly as he wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him closer now that their minor argument was finished.

It wasn't long before that same kiss deepened. Small hands reached up, clutching lightly at his lover's shirt before pushing his black tailcoat out of the way. "Claude," he whimpered without any real subject to his words, kissing the demon as he popped the first couple buttons of that white shirt.

After a moment more, though, he pulled back to speak, "Come now, Claude, am I taking my own clothes off today?"

Now that caused a sincere chuckle, though a faint one, as he replied, "It's cold out, I don't want you to freeze, darling." As if on queue, a cool breeze blew past where they sat, drawing a shiver from the human in Claude's arms. It wasn't an unreasonable point.

Pouting adorably, Ciel conceded with an almost tired sigh, "I suppose you are right… Shall we go inside by the fire, then?" Blue eyes twinkled at the romantic undertones of his own words. He pressed another series of kisses against his butler's collar and throat before being scooped up and carried into the nearby Manor…

 _For now, all was right in their world._


End file.
